Yandere
by awesomeherobluex
Summary: It is just an average day for me. No, really.
Even though I can feel no emetions, I somehow fell in love. All a blur really, he doesn't notice me though... But... My Senpai...

I picked up my bag and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the knife and finished making my sushi. I kept the knofe in there in case my sushi needed cutting. Finally arriving at school, my old friend arrived. I say old friend, I mean my _Senpai_. It is destiny we be together. But enough talking.

I notice that that tsundere freak is talking to him again. Knowing what will happen in 2 minutes, when school ends. I rush out and hit her with the knife. I stab her. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. I felt my grip on reality closing, my vision redding. Senpai finally noticed me.

I realise that he could now never love me, so I stab him and drag the bodies and stuff them in a cello case. Glad I'm in the music club. I bring them past the little bullies at school and dump it all in the incenerator. I watch their hodies nurn, before realising that I need to change my shirt. I grab stupid little Osana's stupid little tsundere socks and clothes.

The incinerator had BURNED them. I out them on once they cooled down and slipped passed the delinquint bullies. I go to class. I manage to fool the students by sneaking around, but two missing students, coincidently friends, are missing from class and it causes some drama. The teachers call evrybody out to the court yard, and somebody with slight bits of red on them and burnt clothes draws attention.

The teachers chase me but I pass the delinquents. The teachers see them not at the assembly like all students were instructed and gives them detention. I run into the bathroom and wait for the teacher. She walks in so innocently looks around and I grab her hair and throw her down and adrenaline rushes thriugh me and the teacher throws a kick but I jump on her legs and I hear a slight crack and she stops.

I throw her body in a locker and shut it. I put in an incorrect code to lock it and grab a baseball ba?"from where the bullies where taken. I hit the locker with it and run nack and drop the badeball bat. Knowing one student has mental health issues and is allowed to skip assembelies and classes, a climb from the window into a hall and up the stairs. I get to the top and see Midori. She says hi and asks questions but I said, "I was told to check on you."

"Oh, why?"

"Because some teachers have spotted a missing students and suspect a kidnapping, though rumor has it it was a _murder_."

She sits down on the fence. How easy it would be to push her now, but being gone meant suspecion. And I can't get caught. So I talk to Midori, and she talks and we talk and lots happen, until class. When I get there I tell the teacher that, "somebody spilled coffee on me, and I think it looked like Oka Ruto!"

"I'll go. Stay class, study while I'm gone." And she leaves the room. I run out of the classroom and head to the occult club and grab their ritual knife. I hide under a desk, luckily Oka doesn't notice, she's reading some creepypasta book. The teacher appears and I stab her. Oka screams but I tell her to stop.

"Hold my hand, Oka."

"W-W-Why?"

"You'll love it in there."

"In where?"

"The demon dimension" I say.

We link hands and I whove the ritual knife in the skull. We are sooorrrooouuunnddeedd bbyy lloottss ooff ccoolloouurrss..

We arrive and it all turns to normal. I grab the pain demon and throw Oka onto it. It sucks her up and tells me I am worthy. I take ots gift and return Senpai to life, with no knowing who it was.

When I get back, he is there. Alive. Students see him and report it. The teachers make note he is still here, and guess that Osana is here as well. Fools.

I go back to class, after using the teacher as a puppet and sending her to the other dimension, of course. Eventually the class hears the bell and decides that it was nothing strange, the teacher just had to find Oka.

We all head home, and I pull the clothes from my pocket and clean them. Just another day at Akademi High School.


End file.
